Four Sword Adventures
by The Dragon of Fire
Summary: Red, Blue, Green, and Vio Link set out on a series of adventures! This includes: Bothering other Links, Mischief, and sheer stupidity. Most chapters are going to be one shots, so don't expect an actual plot. Be warned: This may go up in rating.
1. Pirate Day

Author's Notes.

Yes, I will have one of these for every story. You don't even have to read it-

* * *

Red, Green, Blue, and Vio Link were sitting on the couch sighing. Because yes, _they were bored enough to sit on a couch and sigh._

"Maybe we could watch some TV?" Suggested Red.

"What's TV?" asked the rest of the Links.

"Good point."

"How about we practice shooting our bows?" Blue offered.

"I don't feel like picking up the arrows and cleaning up the animal blood..." Vio Link said, boredom oozing from his voice.

"How about we save the princess again?" All of the Links stared at Green. "Never mind..."

"There has to be _something_ we can do..."

"Maybe we can bother a different Link?"

"Did that yesterday..."

"Make a sandwich?"

"We just ate, fatty."

"Build something?"

"Too lazy."

"Kill something?"

"Still too lazy."

They continued sighing on their couch, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"We could get a job and pay the rent..."

"Are you deaf? Were too dang lazy."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Maybe we can bother the other Links?" Blue said, standing up.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea! Your a genius blue! But who?" (AN: They're so stupid, they forgot they mentioned it earlier... that's funny.)

"Wind Link?"

"We can't fit in his boat..."

"And the thing scares me a bit... Have you ever stared into it's eyes? Creepy..."

"The Hero of Time?"

"His fairy is too annoying."

"Twilight Link?"

"I don't know, remember last time?"

_Flashback!_

"_Hey Link! Wassup? Were here to bother you today- OH MY GOD!"_

_Link was in his Wolf form, with Midna on his back, tearing the heart out of a bolbkin. The image was slowly burned into their minds as he chewed it up and spit it out._

"I still have nightmares..." Red said, shaking himself at the thought.

"How about Minish Link?"

"Can't tell Green apart from him... They even sound the same."

"Majora's mask Link?"

"When he puts on those masks, they creep me out. Also, we can't keep up with him well when he is a Goron."

"How about we hang out with the Author of this story?"

"That's not a bad idea!"

_**Oh yes it is. Don't bother me when I'm writing.**_

"Scratch that... how about Wind Link again? I'm pretty sure we can find a boat or something..."

"You know what? Why not? We can be pirates while we're at it!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey Link! Were Pirates!"

Red, Blue, Green, and Vio were on a poorly crafted/painted boat with a torn sail pulling up on the same island as Wind Link (It's Bomb Island, for those who want to know.)

"Uh... what?"

"Yeah, we got this idea while sitting on our couch to come and bother you! And rob you at the same time!"

"Okay... well... um... why?"

"Does it matter? Now give us your rupees! We want to buy pizza... and soda... and more pizza!"

"Yeah, right, well I need to find the last few triforce charts, so I have no time for this stuff, okay? How about you go bother Twilight Link or... I don't know, Megaman or something?"

"Ah, but you see lad, were pirates. We don't bother, we rob. Now give us the rupees peacefully, and we won't use this cannon that we didn't steal from your ship." Said Vio, who miraculously attached a canon to the boat and aimed it directly at Link. He was also using a perfect Jack Sparrow impersonation. Wind Link stuck his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Loot him, mateys!" Green yelled, jumping onto the shore with his sword in hand.

Wind Link sighed. "Why me?"

* * *

Red was counting the rupees in Wind Link's wallet, before finally stating out loud that they have: "A lot!"

"What are we going to do with it?" Asked Vio.

"What do you think?"

"Donate it to charity?"

"Nooooooo were going to buy pizza and ice cream! Aren't I a good captain? Now let's go to... uh... what's the nearest island that sells pizza and ice cream?" Said Green, thinking hard.

"I think it's... uh... Windfall island! That's it! And it's north of here, so let's go!" Stated Blue excitedly.

"Fine, but I'm the captain!" Yelled Red aloud.

"No your not, I'm the captain because I'm green!"

"Good point..."

"Which way is south?"

"I thought we were heading north?"

"Did anyone bring a compass?"

"How did we get here?"

"Did we bring any food or water in case we got lost?"

"No..."

"No..."

"No..."

"I say we eat Vio first, hes the most annoying!"

O.O

* * *

This is part of a bunch of adventures the four Links will have, that includes: Bothering other Links, Traveling across Hyrule(s), Mischief, and a lot of arguing. Also stupidity on the highest level. If you enjoy this chapter, rate and I will make more. How many more? I don't know, twenty? Anyway, see you later. (Also, random appearances by me!)


	2. Bothering Minish

Author's Notes:

New chapter! Yeah! Everything in the last chapter was going to be a one shot, but I didn't feel like making 50 stories. So this whole story is a one shot compilation! Enjoy!

* * *

The Link's were enjoying Castle Town on a bright sunny day. Of course, they were in Minish Link's Castle town so they could bother him. They invented a game called "Bother Minish." It's where they circle Link and start pushing him around saying "bother" over and over again. If anyone knows where this originated, high five for you! If you don't, then shame on you!

"Where do you think Minish is now?" Blue said, aiming his bow at a cat sitting on top of a bridge.

"The Wind Palace, maybe?" Green suggested, aiming his bow at the mailman, who started running faster. He still got shot in the back, and he hit warp speed. They didn't see him again that day.

"Wanna go check?"

"Why not? To Viel Falls we go!"

"Why not take the fast way?"

"Which way is that?"

"Follow me! Minish found this out a long time ago, it's easy!" Vio ran out the gate and into Hyrule field. The other Links shrugged and ran after him. They caught up to him slicing grass with his sword.

"What are you doing?"

"Come help! There is a warp point behind this grass!" Soon, all the Links were slashing away at grass. After a few minutes, Vio found the warp point and jumped on. He flew into the air and inside the castle. After the other Links joined him, they ran up the stairs and upon the roof.

"Okay, now how do we get up there? Last time we had to pass Elzo back and fourth..."

_**Maybe I can help?**_

"Fire! Yes, you can! Can we ride on your back to the top?"

_**Uh... no. But I can throw you up there if you want.**_

"No-"

"Okay!" Red yelled. I flew down there, grabbed them all, and threw them onto the temple's grounds.

"Ow!"

_**Your all welcome.**_

"Red, remind me to kill you later when my back isn't broken." Green said, standing up and rubbing his sore back. "But right now, we need to find Minish. I feel a bother coming on..."

* * *

The Links stepped onto a blue panel and was warped to a above ground platform(1). All four ran along the small extension and into a darkened room, taking out their lanterns as they did so.

"Hey Look! It's a mummy! And he wants a hug!"

"Red! NO!" But it was too late. Red was getting smothered by the mummy.

"Should we leave him here?" Green said.

"I don't know, does he realize that the mummy is suffocating him?"

"HELP! HE WANTS TO KISS ME!" The three smart Links sprang into action, attacking the mummy from all directions. Red finally escaped and started slashing at it's face.

"I... HATE... MUMMYS." Red said, after they had destroyed the mummy. He shook at the thought of what happened. "Where do you think Minish is?"

Just as he said that, he heard the sound of Minish screaming his head off, before he crashed into Vio.

"Ow... dang Wizrobes..."

"Minish!" They all yelled, except Vio who grunted under his weight.

"Red? Blue? Green? What are you doing here? And where is Vio?"

"Get... off..." Vio said growling.

"Not them again!" Screamed Ezlo, who sounded like a ReDead in a room full of Links. "Why am I always the one who has to stand them? I can't stand for this! No more, I say! I will not stand them any longer!"

"You don't have legs, how will you stand?" Green said, a smirk on his face.

"Just... shut up! I do have legs, just not like this!" Ezlo continued his screaming until Blue had an idea.

"How about we play 'Bother Ezlo' this time?"

"It depends, can I join?" Minish said, holding the struggling blob-thing in his hand.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Yeah, you can. Set him down right there."

"W-What are you doing? Stop it! No, don't!"

"Bother." Green pushed it into Blue.

"Bother." He pushed it at Minish.

"Bother." Minish passed it at Red.

"Stop! Stop!" Ezlo yelled, screaming his head off.

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Ah! Stop, I'm warning you!"

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"That's it! Fire, help me!"

_**No.**_

"Why not?"

_**Because I'm going to join too. Bother.**_

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

_**Bother.**_

"Bother."

"Bother."

_**Bother.**_

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother."

This continued for thirty minutes, until Ezlo passed out. We all considered continuing the game, but it didn't seem as fun without someone screaming in pain.

"Now what?"

_**We can give him to a mummy or something...**_

"Nah, the mummy wouldn't do anything to him. I've tried."

"How about we get some pizza in Castle Town?"

"Sound's good. We should leave Ezlo here so he can recover."

"Yeah, he wouldn't mind."

_**10 rupees says Keese eat him.**_

"Hopefully..." Minish said, running out the door.

* * *

(1): Worst writing I did in this chapter. Only for that sentence.

* * *

Another funny chapter, huh? Well, rate and review and all of that... I may make another chapter tomorrow. I don't know, it's pretty hard to think about random funny-ness. Any ideas? Submit them in a review! See you later.


	3. One Link Army

Author's Notes.

This idea came to me when... well... when I was thinking of ideas!

* * *

Green, Blue, and Vio were searching for their missing friend, Red. Apparently, he got lost and ended up in Twilight Link's world. How did they find out? They received a letter from Twilight Link of course! Here is what it said...

_Dear Blue, Green, and Vio._

_Please, I beg of you, come and take Red back to your world. He somehow got here and hasn't shut up since. He has been stalking me the whole time, and is making Midna very angry. I'm afraid if you don't come and get him, Midna will kill him. And if she doesn't, I will. Somehow, he broke the bridge to Faron woods, destroyed Barty's bomb shop, scared away Epona, and burnt down my house. Also, my rupees have disappeared since he arrived._

_Come and get him._

_Twilight Link_

"That idiot, how did he get there? And in one day, too?" Green yelled, throwing the letter in the air.

"Let me guess, he got to another world and is really bothering another Link." Blue said, messing around with his bow.

"How did you know?"

"It would be his ninth time to do so. Remember when he somehow got to Termina?"

"Yeah, your right. We better hurry. I don't think we can afford to buy another clock tower..."

* * *

_In Twilight Link's world..._

"Red... I swear, if you don't shut up now, I will eat you." Link was exhausted, and he hasn't been adventuring since Red got here. The whole time the little Link had found his way here, he has been nothing but trouble. He was now speaking random gibberish.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? SHUT UP!"

"Is it bothering you?" Red said for the umpteenth time today. And yes, it was. Link just growled.

"I guess it is, so I'm going to speak even faster now."

"Midna, can you please, _please_ pulverize him for me?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I had to run thirty miles to catch him, then I had to defeat the mob of enemies following him _and_ me. So please, SHUT HIM UP!"

Midna sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." She popped out of his shadow and started chasing after him.

"Nanana na naaa! You can't catch me!" He did a raspberry and continued running, somehow escaping Midna's hand.

"Why you little- GET BACK HERE!" And the chase continued, all the way through the Faron Providence and right into Lake Hylia.

"How... much... energy... does this kid... have?" Midna said, out of breath with trying to keep up with Red. He swam up to Fyber and handed him Link's wallet.

"Get me as far away from that-" He pointed at Midna, flying as fast as her little body would let her at them both. "As you can." Fyber looked at the rupees, then at Red, then at Midna, then at his shoe, then back to the rupees and agreed.

"Oh no, you better not you little twerp! I will-" Too late, the canon went off and he went flying. Really far. Right at castle town, too.

"That's not good."

* * *

"Ugh, I hate traveling between dimensions. It takes forever and it hurts. Well at least we're here." Vio said stepping out of a portal before it closed. Good thing there was such things like magic.

"Me too, but we really don't have time for distractions. If Red destroys something important-" BOOM! A giant explosion erupted from Castle Town.

"We may be too late."

* * *

Red had somehow found the only place to land with bombs in it. Malo Mart (castle wing.) But to make things worse, he scraped his knee.

"Ow, my knee! Does anyone have a bandage?" He looked around the demolished Malo Mart. "Anyone?"

* * *

Midna warped to Link, after he witnessed the explosion.

"Midna, did you catch him?"

"No..."

"Did he talk to Fyber?"

"Yes..."

"Warp me to castle town. Now."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no, now warp me."

* * *

"Come on, were almost there! Don't slow down yet!" Green yelled to the rest of the Links, they were almost at castle town, just a few more feet. As they were about to cross a wooden bridge, when Twilight Link (In his Wolf form, of course,) landed right in front of them. He immediately switched back to human before he noticed the trio.

"THANK THE GODESSES! Hes in Castle Town, we must hurry!" The Links ran to the door and swung it open, revealing the wreckage. Twilight Link started to turn red. Then purple.

"Does anyone, I repeat, have a bandage? I scraped my knee crashing into this store here, and it kinda hurts. Oh hey guys! Everyone here, meet my friends!"

The angry mob surrounding Red now turned to Green, Blue, Vio, and Link, who practically had fire shooting out of his ears.

"GET THEM!"

Link, who didn't care about the mob, attacked Red with enough rage to kill a whale. The mob soon turned into an all out brawl, and everyone was fighting each other. When the day was over, half of the people were unconscious, Red was black and blue, everyone was hurt, and Ganondorf was sitting in the castle laughing the whole time. Twilight Link seemed to be the only one uninjured (besides his knuckles, which were really bruised.)

"Tubday wath a gooth bay." Red said, both cheeks swollen.

* * *

Red, Blue, Green, and Vio were about to depart when Link came up with a bandage.

"What's that for?" Red said, having found a few fairies to heal himself with.

"Didn't you ask for a bandage a while ago?"

"Yeah but I don't need it n-" Twilight Link punched him in the face and dropped the bandage on his stomach.

"Oh yes you do. Never come back. Ever. Again."

Green and Vio dragged Red off as Blue opened a portal to their home.

"Bye! We'll be back!"

"When you do, an army will be waiting. And I'm serious."

* * *

This was a pretty good chapter, and remember to review, K? Also, if you have an idea for the 4 swords to go through, send it to me in a review or mail it! See you later.


	4. Get a Job!

Author's Notes.

Yeah, here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Remember: REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey um... guys?" Vio said walking up to Green, Red, and Blue. They were sitting on a bench where their house _was_. "Where's our house?"

"Landlord took it back. He said that we forgot to pay our rent. Again."

"How could he... take the whole house?"

"Magic."

"Did you get the pizza?" Red said, looking up.

"Um... no. It turns out I have no money."

"I'm broke too."

"I think were all broke."

"I have some money!" Red yelled, digging in his pockets. He pulled out some pocket fluff, a rock, a pocket compass, and a yellow rupee.

"Great... 10 more rupees and we can buy a pizza_._ Why is everything so expensive in Hyrule?" Green said.

"We could try to actually get a job for once. But where?"

"I heard that the Ye Ol' Wall Shop is hiring..." Blue thought aloud.

"I large store with many crevices and secret areas with a large chance of getting lost? Perfect!" Red jumped up and started running to the Wall Shop.

"I don't think they will hire four Links..."

_**Would that make an interesting story if he did?**_

"Touche!"

* * *

"Your all hired. The shifts are 5 hours and you get a one hour break. You can start today." The manager explained, handing out four light blue aprons.

"How much do we get paid?"

"How does 6 rupees an hour sound?"

"No! We want more! How's 50 rupees an hour?" Red growled, already getting everyone else in trouble.

"NO WAY! 6 OR LEAVE!"

_**Pay them or I'll eat you.**_

O.O

* * *

"SUPER RED, TO THE RESCUE!" Red had equipped the Roc's Feather and used his apron as a cape. He then jumped onto the shelves and started to 'fly' through the room. Meaning he was crushing shoppers under goods as he jumped from shelf to shelf. Vio was stacking cards into a pyramid when Red crashed into it.

"HEY! I was going to use that as a display for the decks! Get back here!" Vio started to chase Red as he knocked down more supplies. He took out his boomerang and started to throw it at him. Green was trying to pick up the knocked over supplies and Blue was trying to stop the shelves from falling over.

"Back, evil villain! I must protect this land from the likes of you!" Red started to pick things up as he jumped around and throw them at Vio.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" The manager, having heard the ruckus, came out of his office to see Red pick up a box and throw it at Vio, destroying the pots inside.

"YOU ARE ALL FIRED!"

* * *

"Let's see, you each worked one hour, and there is four of you. So that's 24-"

_**Grr...**_

"I mean _200_ rupees. Now let's subtract taxes, ruined merchandise, fines, and that brings your total too..." He started writing on a sheet, performing simple math before circling -7405.

"-7405."

"You mean we owe... 7405?" Green said, wide eyed.

"No we don't, look!" Red pulled out a eraser and erased the minus sign. "See? You owe us 7405 rupees."

"W- what? No I don't!"

_**Oh yes you do. Can't you read? I can teach you... inside of my stomach.**_

"Here's your rupees."

* * *

"Yay! Now we need 2595 more before we can buy our house back!"

"Yeah, but the guy at the store said we were 'barred' or something from the Wall Shop... So now where are we going to work?"

"How about Lon Lon Ranch?" Blue suggested.

"Yeah, and we can see Malon while were there!" Red exclaimed, jumping up and down, stealing Wind Link's victory dance.

"You guys might want to scratch that, it looks like it's going to rain..."

"I like the rain, it's soothing and calm." Blue thought out loud, continuing along the path to Lon Lon Ranch. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"No, scratch that, it's going to storm."

* * *

"Hey Talon! Can we work here?"

Talon didn't respond, he was asleep.

"Talooooooon..." Green said, poking him in the stomach. "Taloooooooooooooooooooon..."

He poked him again, and he snored even louder.

"BODYSLAM!" Red used the Roc's Feather to slam straight into Talon.

"WHAT 'N THE TARNATION?" The fat man yelled, jumping up from where he slept. Red slammed into the ground, making the surrounding area shake from the force.

"What are you youngin's doin' here? I was... er... busy with important things!"

"We need 2600 rupees, and we need it fast. Do you have a job for us to do?" Vio explained, thinking of the pizza he was going to order later.

"Uh, yeah sure Go clean out the stables, milk the cows, clean out the chicken coop, take the eggs out of said chicken coop, fix the roof, feed the horses, cows, and chickens, brand the cattle, make my dinner, rub my feet, fix the broken fence, give me a haircut, shut Malon up, make me a snack after dinner, make some horseshoes, collect heart piece #32, drive the cattle to the river four miles south from here, give the man in my toilet a piece of paper, and wash our clothes."

"Uh... hey look! A distraction!" Red swiped Talon's wallet, which was surprisingly heavy.

"What are you talkin' abo- HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised that worked... and that he had 3000 rupees, too." Blue said, with little to no emotion.

"Yeah, and now we can buy our house back AND get a ton of pizza!" Red yelled, stealing Wind Link's victory dance... again. Right before this story ended, too!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one, and remember, if you have ANY ideas AT ALL, send them too me.


	5. 1 of 2, The Stolen Adventure

Author's Notes.

This one is another random idea I had. Enjoy! Also, it's a TWO SHOT AND VERY LONG!

* * *

"I'm bored... again. Let's go do something fun!" Red yelled down the hall of their house.

"Like what? It's a hundred degrees outside!" Blue responded from his room.

"How about we go on an adventure?"

"To where? There's nothing to do in our world... and we've been everywhere here!" Vio yelled out of his door.

"How about we _take _an adventure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ocarina Link is restarting his, getting the Medallions again, so how about we do it for him?"

"Red, your a genius. Let's go!" And so, the Links marched out of their house to create a magic portal to Ocarina's world.

* * *

"So, where do you think Ocarina is right about now?" Green said, looking towards Hyrule castle. And what do you know, out of the gate comes Link!

"There he is! Quick, tie him up!" Red pulled a rope from out of nowhere and charged Link. The rest followed in pursuit until Link saw they were coming. He then made a mad dash to Kakariko Village.

"Come on! We can catch 'em!" Red made a lasso with the rope and swung, missing by inches. He pulled it back and tried a second time, catching him around the waste. But Link kept running, and ended up dragging him along.

"Help! He's a fighter!" The Links jumped on to Red until Link was stationary, vainly trying to pull the others with him.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We want your adventure! Quick, tie him to the bridge!" Blue, Green, and Vio dragged him to it and Red tied him up.

"Okay, we need his Ocarina. Grab it, quickly!"

"This is madness!"

"Madness? THIS IS HYRULE! How could you be so stupid to not know that?" Red told him, and Link rolled his eyes.

"Let me go now, and I won't beat you up later."

"How will you beat us up if we leave you tied up?"

"Touche... worthy adversary..."

"Dibs on Forest temple!" Green yelled.

"I call Fire temple!" Red responded.

"I want Water temple." Blue said.

"That leaves me Shadow or Spirit temple..."

"You can't enter the Spirit temple without the Hover Boots."

"Shadow it is!"

"Okay, but were all going to need a hookshot... AND the longshot..."

"But where? There are only two, and one is shorter then the other. And what about the last temple?"

"We can do that one together. There has to be someone else with a hookshot- That's it! Okay, Red, you go take Wind Link's hookshot, Blue, you go take Mask Link's hookshot, Vio, go and take Twilight's double clawshots and we will be ready to go!"

* * *

"Did you get them?" Link asked upon their arrival.

"Yeah, but Goron Link hits hard..."

"I thought Fire arrows were a myth... until today..."

"Fire arrows? Try bomb arrows. That, and I could only steal one."

"Good enough. Blue, when you get the longshot, give it to me, okay?"

"Okay, but it'll cost you 10 rupees!"

"It's a deal. I already got mine from that graveyard guy... I'm never going there again."

And so the Links, equipped with their new items, ran off to take on a temple.

* * *

"Yeah, the first temple is going to be easy, since it's the first one. Now time to go through the Lost Woods!"

Green stepped through the log tunnel and into the lost woods for his first time. Then, he was encountered by an owl that he forgot the name to. And coincidentally, so did I!

"Hoot hoot! Hey Link, have you gotten smaller? It appears to me you have. Well anyway, follow the sounds of the forest, and you will make it to the Forest temple. I-"

"You mean that annoying song?"

"Er... uh... yes? Duh? Haven't you done this a million times?"

"Nope. This is my first time."

"Uh... okay? Well then just follow the song, and you should do fine." He flew off muttering something about memory loss.

* * *

"Hey you! Mr. Rolling man! Stop!" Red yelled to the rolling Goron. Who just kept rolling. He walked in front of him to try and get him to stop, but he just ran him over.

"Ugh! That's it!" Red took out a bomb and started to chase after him. But, he forgot to throw it. And it blew up in his face. Owch.

"Grr..." He pulled out another bomb and threw it behind him. Just as the Goron was coming back for a second round. BOOM!

"You... you did this! Your Ganon's minion! Here my name and tremble! I am Link! The hero of the Gorons!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Link, and I like pizza!"

Your names Link too? Then you must be the Link who saved the Gorons seven years ago!"

"No I'm not. I'm just looking for the Fire temple. Can you show me where?"

"Yes I can, Link! It's right in my Papa's room!" The door opens and Darunia's chamber is revealed.

"Thanks!"

"Don't you want this heat resistant tunic?"

"What color is it?"

"Red."

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"What is this?" Blue was on his way to Zora's Domain when he spotted something on the floor. It said something about 'Royal Family' and 'Song'.

"I think it means that one song Ocarina plays... Why didn't I grab the Ocarina from Vio?" He continued inspecting the waterfall. Then, as a flash of brilliance, he whipped out the fire rod. "I hope this works..." He jumped and blasted the waterfall, barely making it inside as it closed. "I'm a genius."

Blue continued inside of Zora's Domain and noticed that it was completely frozen over. He walked around a bit and climbed the staircase, leading to King Zora's chamber. He noted two things: The King is very fat. And the second thing he noted was: He is frozen. He walked behind where the king was and found where old Jabu-Jabu used to live.

"Ice... it's cool with me." Blue jumped onto the ice bridge thing and onto a slowly rotating block.

"A heart piece, YES!" He grabbed it before entering the Ice Cavern.

* * *

"How am I supposed to get in here?" Vio yelled looking at all the torches. He tried lighting one with his lantern, but it went out a second later. He then tried the Fire rod, which yielded the same effect.

"You know, I bet Ocarina has an item that will open this! Why didn't I take it?"

So Vio climbed out of the small cave and left to steal from Link. When he got to the bridge, he heard Link talking.

"Come on Navi, you almost have me untied! Just a little bit more..."

"I knew we forgot something!" Vio ran over to Link and took a bottle out of his pack. He then caught Navi in the bottle.

"Uh huh, now what are you going to do? I got you now! MUHAHAHA!"

"Ugh... so close, too."

"Now, what do you have that will shoot fire out of all directions?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Tell me or I throw this bottle into the river."

"Please do it."

"Tell me or I eat Epona."

"It's Din's Fire! DIN'S FIRE!"

"Thank you." Vio searched through Link's pack and took out Din's Fire, holding it in his hands.

"Now how do I activate it?"

"You need magic."

"Where would I find that?"

"On top of Death Mountain there is a cave with a Great Fairy in it, play Zelda's Lullaby and you should receive her blessing."

"Thanks for the info, I'll be on my way now." So Vio, with his new weapon, sprinted to Death Mountain.

* * *

Green, after finally making it through the labyrinth of a forest, found himself in _another_ maze.

"Wait a second... I can jump up there!" Green used the Roc's Feather to jump up and... get knocked into the water by a guard's spear.

"Ow..." He got out of the water and tried again, succeeding. He jumped over the paths until he reached the end. "What is this?"

At the end of the maze, there was the last guard, who wielded a giant club.

"So we meet again... er... I think?"  
"No, this is our first time meeting." Green charged the guard with his sword drawn and was immediately thrown back from the blast of the guard's club.

"Ow... again..." Just then, Green had an epiphany! Why not shoot him with an arrow?

"REVENGE!" Green shot him and he fell, exploding into flames as he did so.

* * *

Red jumped down a hole leading to the Fire temple, who needs ladders? He landed with a thud, scraping his knee... again.

"This time, I brought a bandage! Yay!" He continued into the actual temple, and into the room where Darunia was.

"Hey! Link- wait, who are you?"

"Link!"

"Uh... okay? Well anyway, I'm going to go and fight Volvagia, if only I had the hammer foretold in the legend..."

"Is it this hammer?" Red said, holding out the Magic Hammer.

"Close enough. Here, get in!" Darunia somehow got to Red, and reached the boss door in about 5 seconds. "I'll see you later." He then opened the door and tossed him in.

"You too!" Red stood up and jumped to the lower platform. Then onto Volvagia's platform.

"Here... er... thingy thingy thingy!" Red yelled, walking around the platform. Then, as he reached the center, Volvagia sprang out of a lava pit, and flew around in the air before crashing back down in another pit. "Oh! It's a dragon! Now I know what to call it! I feel so stupid now!"

_**Mom?**_

"Shh! Don't scare it away! I'm fighting it!"

_**Oh no your not, that's my Mom. Here's the blue portal thing, leave my mother alone.**_

"She doesn't look like your mom..."

_**That's because I look a lot like my dad.**_

"O...kay...?"

_**Hi mom!**_

_**Hi son!**_

And so, Red left through the portal. And I found my mum!

* * *

"This is a pretty easy temple..." Blue thought aloud, avoiding the ice monsters. He grabbed the last silver rupee and ran out the open door. He entered a new room, with five pillars of ice sticking out of the ground, three bridges were the only way to travel from those pillars. At the very end of it all was a blue flame.

"That must be the only thing to counter react the red ice..." He climbed onto the lowest pillar, killed some Ice Keese, then reached the the blue flame. He scooped it up with a Pepsi bottle, because it was the only bottle he had. Amazingly, the fire didn't go out. And the bottle didn't freeze either.

"Okay, now I just have to unfreeze that fish guy." He started to leave when on his way out, he noticed some red ice. He decided he could always go back, so he poured it on, revealing a new path way.

"Look's like I'm not finished after all..." He entered the new area, to see an ice puzzle and more silver rupees. He quickly gathered the rupees using Roc's feather, and caught some more blue flame. He continued through a new area that opened when he found the rupees, and used the blue flame again to clear away more red ice. He entered a sparkly room which amazed him, until he was knocked back by a white Wolfos. He stood up and drew his sword, ready to fight.

"Woof." Blue said, confusing the Wolfos.

"What did you just call me?"

"You know what I just called you. Woof."

"THAT'S IT! RAWR!" The Wolfos charged at Blue, who jumped to the left as it swung, missing his head by an inch. Blue went for his back, which is an instant kill on a Wolfos, but stopped and grabbed his throat with his arm.

"What are you doing? Finish me!"

"No. I think I don't want to. Instead, I'm going to make you go mentally insane."

"What?"

* * *

Vio was having a great time in the shadow temple! Everything here matched his personality perfectly, it was dark, pretty evil, and serious. In fact, he was wondering if he could get an apartment here or something. Heck, even the monsters didn't seem to mind him, he made friends with the ReDeads, who weren't so 'dead' as people said they were, he played cards with the Dead Hand, which meant he played with 7 other people at the same time, and won. His prize: The Hover Boots. Which make great house shoes, too!

But every monster there, from the Wallmasters to the Keese, kept talking about their tyrant leader Bongo Bongo, who escaped the well (in secret) and took the temple by surprise. In fact, the whole temple was it's own town, who had a mayor (a Gibdo named Bob) and it's own Wall shop. Vio didn't even have to fight anything, because everyone was too nice. Why? Because he wore the town color: Violet. If he wore any other color, he would be dead by now.

He didn't need the Ocarina either, there was nothing he needed to play! Even the Shadow Boat, which could be operated by Zelda's Lullaby, was controlled by a few Stalfos. They ferried him across and let him off, before going into reverse. Now all he had to do was get the boss key and save the people of Shadowten! (That was their cities name before Bongo changed it.)

Vio took out his bow and shot some bombs, creating a new bridge to get across a soul moat. There were two directions he could go in, where the boss door is, or to a invisible maze. Since he didn't have the key to the bosses chamber, he had to go to the maze.

"Excuse me, but can you lead me through the maze?" Vio yelled to a Wallmaster.

"Sure! You can call me Ted, right this way. And what is your name?"

"Vio, I need the boss key so I can kill Bongo Bongo."

"Oh! Right this way! Careful, there is a spike trap behind the door, you can burn it or you can yell the password. It's 'Violet'. Two of my friends are in there too, Johnathan and Freddy. Freddy guards the Golden Chest. Johnathan guards his wallet, which is inside a small brown chest next to him. All of these other Wallmasters help guard the room, against our will of course. But since your going to kill him, we don't have to anymore! Hey guys, hes going to kill the tyrant!" Ted yelled to the other Wallmasters, who cheered in response. Finally, after another quick turn, he made it to the door.

"Over there is where more rupees are kept, and that last door is where Frank and Alice live, there about to get married and have a child, you should go congratulate them before you leave. I'll see you later!" Ted opened the door for him and he walked through.

"Violet!" He yelled, and the spikes shut off.

"Whoooos theeerree?" A ReDead said from behind the spikes.

"I'm Vio, I need the boss key to kill Bongo Bongo. Can you hand it to me?" The ReDead looked through the spikes and saw the color of his shirt.

"Oooof cooouuurse!" He got up, opened the chest slowly, grabbed the key, and handed it to Vio.

"I haaaave aaa favooor tooo asssk."

"Yes?"

"Caaan yooouuu geeeet riiid offf theeeese spiiiikes foooor meee?"

"Sure. Stand back though, I need to burn them." Vio took out his lantern and did so before shaking the ReDead's hand.

"I'll see you."

"Yooouuuu toooo."

"What about Johnathan? Does he want out too?"

"Noooo heee isss tryinggg tooo guarrrrd hissss moneeeyyy." Vio shrugged and left, congratulated Frank and Alice on the wedding, then finally ran off to kill Bongo Bongo. He will pay for what he did to these kind people!

* * *

"Dang... block... heavier... then I expected..." Green, having found out that blue blocks are hard to move, sat down to catch his breath.

"This is going to take a while..."

"Need some help?"

"Red! What are you doing here?"

"I'm finished with the Fire temple. Did you know Fire's mom lives there?"

"Uh... no. But anyway, could you help me push this block?

"Sure!" Red got on the opposite side of him.

"This side."

"Okay." He started pushing on the side pointing towards the door.

"OVER HERE!"

"Fine." He finally got on the same side as Green. When the block was out of the way, they both entered the new corridor, killed the Skullatula, then went into a room with a well in it.

"Hey look, more spiders! Great, like we haven't seen enough of those already." They killed said spiders that were clinging on the wall and entered a new door. This one had a bubble behind it.

"AH! FLOATING SKULL! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE ANYWAY!" Green took out the Fire Rod and shot a ball of flames at it. It got angry and started chasing him.

"HELP! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!"

"Don't worry! I'll use my sword!" Red slashed at it, but it had no effect. "It's not working!"

"Then use the hookshot or something!"

"I lost mine!"

"THEN USE YOUR BOW!" Red started to search around in his pockets until he finally pulled it out.

"I lost all of my arrows!"

"AH! THEN DO SOMETHING ELSE!" Red took out his shield and smacked it with it, causing the skull to fly off and crash into a wall.

"Is it... dead?" Green said, approaching it slowly. It started to bounce up and down and chase Green again.

"That's it!" Red took out the Magic Hammer and began to run after the skull, which was still chasing Green.

"RED! RUN FASTER!"

"I'm trying, just give me a second!" Red finally caught up with the skull and smashed it.

"It's over... it's finally over..." A chest appeared in the room, and they obtained the compass! One of the most useless items in the universe!

"You have got... to be kidding me..."

_**Nope.

* * *

**_

"So you see, you don't exist." The Wolfos started to froth at the mouth before falling down and assuming the fetal position, shaking violently. A chest appeared containing the Iron Boots. He grabbed them and retrieved more blue fire before leaving the cavern for good.

He returned to the thrown room and poured the contents of his Pepsi bottle on the king, restoring him to his former self.

"What? What happened?"

"It appears you were frozen in red ice, but I thawed you out."

"Link? Is that you?"

"Er... yes. Now I need to free the Water temple from the curse that was set upon it. Is there anything you can tell me that might help?"

"Yes, it's in the bottom of lake Hylia. Also, you will need this tunic to breath underwater." The King handed Blue the Zora Tunic, and he politely took it. "Now go, and fix the curse!" Blue nodded and ran off, slipping on the tunic as he did so.

* * *

Vio entered the new chamber wearing the Hover Boots. He noted that there was no floor.

"Great, just like that beak thing in the beginning... I hate falling down pits..." Vio took a courageous dash forward, gliding onto a path in front of him. The boss door was to far away to hover too though...

"Maybe... there is another platform around here? But it wouldn't be right in front of the boss door, too obvious... Okay, left or right... M-"

_**I may have to intervene here. Watching you fall a hundred feet over and over again is pretty funny, but I've seen enough of that. It's to the left, then you walk forward a little and run to the boss door again. I'm also getting tired of having to pull you out of pits over and over.**_

"Thanks." He followed my instructions and safely reached the door. "Now time to end Bongo Bongo once and for all!" He slid the key in and the giant lock fell, opening the door. He ran in and immediately fell down a hole.

_**Heh heh... scratch that, it never gets old.**_

Vio landed on a large drum, bouncing slightly. Then he bounced again, higher then before. He turned around to see Bongo, in the flesh.

"I shall avenge the people of Shadowten! You will perish by my hand!"

"Then let us fight, MUHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, most of his body disappeared, leaving only his hands banging on the drum. Vio put away the Hover Boots and drew his bow, aiming for the hands. He hit both with deadly precision, making Bongo use his strongest attack, crashing into Vio face first. Vio flew off the drum and into the acidic water.

_**I may have to intervene again. You won't be able to defeat him if you can't see him, so I'll grant you the power of truth.**_

Vio got back on the drum and was able to see Bongo again, except this time he didn't disappear.

"I owe you one, Fire." He shot at both hands a second time, causing Bongo to repeat his tactic. Vio shot the eye and Bongo fell, wide open for some serious slicing.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Vio cried, stabbing the cornea over and over, he didn't even give bongo a chance to blink. After a few more slices, Bongo escaped and grabbed Vio in his hand, crushing him. But Vio countered with Din's Fire. Bongo wouldn't be able to feel his left hand ever again. Vio landed on the drum, barely alive.

"Now it's time to finish this pipsqueak off once and for all!" Bongo raised his hand in the air, and brought it down for the final smack...

_**Oh no you don't. All good stories should have a happy ending.**_

"W-what's happening to me? My h-h-hand! I can't m-move it!"

_**I know that genius. Now let's have a little fun, shall we?**_

"Fire... what are you... doing?" Vio said, still on the drum.

_**Nothing. Now, quit hitting your self Bongo! Quit hitting yourself!**_

"Ow, ow, ow!" I'm forcing him to punch himself in the eye. "Stop! It hurts!"

_**What are you going to do? Die?**_

"YES! If you don't stop, I might die!"

_**Good! Then die!**_ I made Bongo smash himself to death. Well, more of make him unconscious.

"He... must... die... I need... to save... the citizens!" Vio got up and limped over to Bongo Bongo, ending him for good. He grabbed the heart container and stepped into the blue light.

_**Well congratulations, you killed a unconscious monster. I hope you feel proud.**_

"I do." The blue light lifted him away, to the Chamber of Sages. Unfortunately, I'm not aloud since I'm not chosen by the goddesses. Oh well. Maybe he will tell you what happened later. I doubt it.

* * *

"All of this thinking is hurting my head. And what is up with this twisted hall thing?" Green said as he walked down the corridor. Red was already at the end of the tunnel waiting for Green.

"Quit complaining! It's fun! Now hurry up, it's only boring when I'm waiting for- AH!" A Wallmaster dropped from the ceiling and grabbed him, trying to pull him back up to the roof. He grabbed onto the doorjamb and held on. "HELP!"

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Green took out the Roc's Feather and his sword as he stopped short of the edge, then jumped into the air and slashed at the monster. It dropped Red and fell on it's back, giving them the perfect opportunity to slash it in the... uh... er... fingers.

"Take this and that, and one of these!"

"Red!"

"What?"

"Your attacking the wall!"

"Oh."

Red started to actually attack the monster after Green killed it. Green and Red entered yet ANOTHER room.

"How many rooms are dungeons supposed to have?"

"I think it's two..."

"Then why does this one have one hundred?"

"No, I think it was only the one I was in. See this big Goron guy was like- 'Blah blah blah hammer blah blah kill blah blah' then I showed him the Magic Hammer and he threw me inside of the bosses room, which turned out to have Fire's mom in it. It was easy! Maybe if you swing the bow around in the main room, some big Goron will throw you to the boss!"

"..."

"What did I say?"

* * *

Blue sunk down to the bottom of lake Hylia. As he touched down, he whipped out the hookshot. He knocked the switch out of socket and the gate rose, allowing him entrance to the water temple. He took off the boots and swam in, rising to the surface on the inside. He climbed upon the platform and took a view of his surroundings. He shot the few Blue Tektites in the area with his bow, making their bodies explode into green flames. He was about to jump into the water again when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He flipped around to see Vio standing there with a Zora mask.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm done with my temple, thought I would come and help you. And look what I got from Mask Link." He held up the Zora mask.

"You... didn't..."

"But I did." He put it on and turned into a Zora. "Now let's go." He dived into the water, leaving Blue behind.

"Great... I hope he remembers what Ocarina said last time we met, that Ruto is here..." He jumped into the water and equipped the Iron Boots, hitting the bottom with a thud.

"Hurry up! Your slow underwater. I haven't got all day."

"Well it's not my fault these things weigh a ton. Besides, your not supposed to be here."

"Does it matter? I finished my temple."

"Then go and do the Spirit temple or something! You will only get in the way, this temple is the hardest out of them all, and requires a high amount of knowledge, the kind I have."

"Not my fault that you are the intellect clone."

"Well it's not my fault that you are the evil one."

"Fine, I'll just go join Red or something. Bye, hope you die, blah blah blah, so long." And with that, Vio left the temple, allowing Blue to think clearly.

"Now, let's go through this tunnel." Blue entered said tunnel and found Ruto.

"Who are you?"

"A clone of Link named Blue."

"Link, have you gone crazy?"

"No."

"..."

* * *

"Okay, we need one more Poe, but where? Ugh this place is so confusing!"

"Maybe we should go try my idea..."

"No Red, we are not going to wave our bows around in the main chamber."

"It was just an idea!"

"Well that sounds stupid, even for you Red." Vio said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Vio! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but from my guess you already finished your temple, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Vio's mouth gaped.

"Wow, I would have thought the first puzzle would have slowed you down for a few days."

"Okay Vio, enough. We need to find the last Poe so we can fight the boss. I already have the Boss Key."

"I know, let's split up! That's how they find the murderer in the horror movies!"

"Red, we are not looking for a murderer. We are looking for a Poe. But it's a good idea I guess, I'll go this way. Vio, you go that way. And Red, go anywhere you like, your least likely to find the Poe."

"Awesome! I'm going to go wave my bow around now!"

"Idiot..."

* * *

Blue, being incredibly intelligent, had finished the majority of the temple in a short amount of time. He took out his Fire Rod and killed a Like Like before pulling his hookshot from his pocket, aiming for the pad above the dissolved carcass. He entered the new room, well... more of a large area. The door behind him sealed with iron bars. There was a solitary island with a tree directly in front of him, and fog surrounding the whole area. He pulled out his sword and walked around the tree, knowing that Dark Link was somewhere around here.

He spotted him, almost invisible on the tree, waiting for him to notice. Blue stopped and took out his Fire Rod again, throwing flames at the tree, making Dark Link jump to the side and counter with a shot of his own.

Blue, not anticipating for him to have the same weapons as him, jumped out of the way as the ball of fire zoomed by, exploding on the wall. He put away the rod and charged with his sword, ready to fight. He sliced and Dark copied. He used an uppercut and so did Dark. He did a back flip and danced, and Dark just stood there, laughing slightly.

"Oi! Behind you! LOOK OUT!" Blue yelled. Dark didn't do anything, and a rock crashed into his head. "Told you."

Dark growled and stabbed, and Blue did a spin attack, knocking him through the ground and directly behind him.

"AH!" Dark kicked him onto his back, and Blue countered with another spin attack, this time ready for Dark to reappear behind him. He repeated the technique at least 10 times until Dark was finished. The gate opened and Blue retrieved the Long shot, even though he didn't need it.

* * *

Red ran into the main chamber, and found the final Poe!

"I knew I was right! Now I will shoot him in the head!" Red jumped down to the Poe and it split up, circling him with 3 clones. Red shot one and it disappeared. He shot another one, and a third, and they all disappeared besides the last, who charged at Red.

"AH! Bad Poe! Bad!" The Poe reformed the circle, and Red tried again. This time, hitting the real one.

"Aha! I found you!" It vanished. "Aha! I didn't find you!"

It reappeared with it's clones, and Red missed... again.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR LANTERN!" Red took out his Lantern and hit the Poe in the face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH?" He hit it again. And again. And again... until the Poe caught on fire and turned into ashes. He continued hitting it even then. He was stopped when Green and Vio tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's dead."

"I know, but it hurt me."

"Your an idiot, let's go kill the boss." Vio jumped on the Elevator by himself, and Green jumped on top. Red fell down when it reached the bottom. After solving the puzzle, they entered the bosses chamber...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Yeah, I know there is no Shiek in this chapter, I didn't feel like adding her yet. You will see her next chapter though. I PROMISE! Oh, and there is a lot of typos, and I didn't feel like rereading the story to find them. And I got lazy in the end. Remember, REVIEW!


End file.
